Who Knew
by Druiza
Summary: Everything has been leading up to this. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew every couple fought, but maybe…I don't know. It all just fell apart at the seams. I wish things turned out differently, but wishing gets us nowhere. At least that's what I've learned.
1. Colorless

Ookami: Ok so this is to help me get back into the swing of writing. If I feel like it I just might continue. I've been watching Young Justice and this just sort of came to me. It has been Beta'd by my Dear **Animeluver4evertimes2 **I just absolutely love her! This girl be my sister! Check her out!

Ookami: Oh yeah and I was lookin' at your profile and you are soo my Roxas to my Sora :D

Ookami: To get into the mood of this story here is a short of playlist I had on loop while writing. Wow lots liars, no?

Pink-Who Knew

Miranda Lambert- White Liar

Machine Men- Betrayed by Angels

Taking Back Sunday- Liar (it takes two)

Hilary Duff- Who's That Girl

* * *

I know this is wrong and Batman would kill me, and I'm pretty sure I would never be looked at the same again, but right now I could care less.

The way his hand moved across my body, his kisses to my neck, the silent gasps and moans.

I could not help but be drawn in. Everything about him called to me as if it was not Superman's DNA that he was cloned from, but a siren's or perhaps an incubus's. With the way his baby blue eyes darkened with lust, the quick and expert movements, how it felt like he was draining you of your very life force.

God it _**felt**_ so damn good! Thrusting hips, fingers moving with such a grace, quite moans and gasps.

I know in the end this is all going to blow up in our faces, more than likely mine.

But when he moves in that certain way and brushes that certain spot, I can't help but moan and move with him again and again.

Our forbidden midnight passion draws to a close, I get that empty feeling again that is accompanied by that horrible heart ache. Knowing that what I've just done is legally wrong as well as morally.

Although I cannot call it, whatever this **'it'** is, passion maybe?. No, it's more of a carnal lust mixed in with puberty.

It wasn't that hard to remember how this all started. The question was how was this going to end. Definitely not in a picture book fashion.

Me and Wally practically grew up together. At first, it was a sort of a brotherly love, but as we grew so did our relationship.

It wasn't that hard to tell we were together; If you were looking for the right thing. After all, how overly affectionate could two brothers really be without it bordering on taboo?

I loved Wally, really I did, that wasn't the problem. I would do anything for him, but that was just it!

I _**would **_do anything for him, but with Batman preventing me from doing anything, I couldn't show how I truly felt whether it be public or private. I know that hurt him 'cause really Wally is affectionate and touchy-feely type.

Even though I never told Wally this, he must have known. How else would you explain the way he acts? Always hitting on every and any thing that moved, knowing I couldn't do a damn thing about it without giving us away!

When that girl, M'gann, entered things just seemed to get worse and more complicated. In all honesty I thought she liked Superboy, but I guess not. Maybe she's a whore? Who knows maybe that's what they do on Mars.

I may be young, but definitely not stupid. I knew that he fooled around with M'gann. I deluded myself into thinking that it was just a onetime thing. That he has to be curious about girls.

Come on he is fifteen after all! What boy wouldn't be?

But when our chances of being alone slimmed down he would turn his attention back to me, but that never happen.

I deceived myself that every time he went off with her and ditched, leaving me alone, it was just him being a good friend and not him betraying me.

Every time that he has done that Superboy would somehow be near. Giving me knowing glances or a pat on the shoulder letting me know that he was there. I finally took him up on that offer, deep down I really just wanted someone to comfort me after the damage he's done to my breaking heart.

At first it was just working out together, then spending the days we got off, then some nights. I gather that those nights somewhere along the way some feelings popped up.

I never did anything about it though. I was faithful, but seeing him runoff every time with that Martian, it makes it difficult as well as painful to remain that way.

He left me alone and hurting one too many times. I was sick of it and decided to finally indulge in my secret desire. Uncaring of the consequences that lay ahead.

I was sitting on the couch in front of the large TV, movie in hand. Eager and waiting for him.

Aqualad was spending time with Aquaman. M'gann said she was going to spend some time learning more of the human ways from her uncle. Red Tornado and Black Canary had something to do with the League. I didn't know, nor was i going to spend time hacking in just to satisfy my curiosity.

So that left me, Kid Flash, and Superboy in the cave, lair...whatever, alone.

It's been awhile since me and Wally had some quality alone time. I planned for us to watch a movie that we've both been dying to see.

After all, I asked Superboy if he could do something away from the living room like area, and so far he agreed to do so. He didn't really answer me, but I guess he was hurt knowing that every pleasurable meeting we had I would run back to KF. Just starting the whole cycle all over again.

Breaking from my train of thought, I looked at the digital clock on the DVD player. He was late and already my joyous mood was turning sour, but when Wally zipped by and plopped down next to me my face instantly lit up.

"You made it!"

He chuckled, "Of course Babe, I wouldn't miss the chance to be with you for the world." he said pecking my lips.

I just smiled; getting up to put the movie in, knowing that was nothing but bullcrap coming from his sinful mouth. Pressing play I just returned ignoring my darker, inner thoughts.

The lights were off and the only noises and lights came from the movie playing on the screen. As the movie progressed, we ended up with my head on his shoulder, feet curled up on the couch, one hand on his chest, the other on his thigh, and his hand around my waist, and the other on top of my hand, and his feet propped up on the coffee table.

We were a picture of a perfect young gay couple, and that thought made me extremely exuberant.

Every once in a while, we would look at one other, and share a brief kiss before returning to the movie. I know it may be a little cheesy but who the hell cares? After all this was a rare chance we got to be this intimate with each other.

The movie was half way over when M'gann came in and turning on the light. The sudden increase of light startled the two of us.

Making us quickly jumped apart as if we had not been intimately cuddling just second ago.

"Wally?" Either she is stupider than I thought, or she is ignoring what might have been transpiring moments ago.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking over at her.

"Weren't you with your uncle?" I might have said harsher than necessary.

She looked hurt for a second before turning to Wally grinning like no tomorrow.

I was half tempted to comply with that 'no tomorrow' part.

"My uncle said something had come up and joined to help Red Tornado and Black Canary." She paused looking at me before looking back at KF, "I was wondering if you would like to teach me instead."

I gave the Speedster a look between a glare and pleading when he looked back at me. He knew that this was our possible only alone time for a while.

And you think that, despite that fifteen year old brain of his, he would get that any alone time we had was precious. No matter how far and few those moments are.

"Sure, I don't mind." He gave one of those smiles that made me love him all the more.

So many things popped into my head at that moment. Murder and torture came to mind as well. As did list of words that would make a sailor ashamed. Not to mention Batman too.

She smiled and hovered toward the hanger, "I'll meet you in the hanger!" She shouted racing towards said place.

Wally turned towards me, a begging look on his freckled face.

"Come on Rob. You know how hard it is for her to fit in."

I frowned folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, I know. But so is Superboy and you don't see me ditching my few dates with my boyfriend to help him."

He stood up and glared down at me, "I don't _ditch_ you for-"

I stood up in shock, making him take a few steps backwards.

"You don't ditch me? You don't ditch me! That's a load of bull. Every chance we seem to get alone! And it's always with her." I shouted at him in disbelief at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Quite bring so dramatic! I don't always leave you for her." He told me with a roll of his eyes without realizing what he just said.

"Oh, so it's ok to leave me hanging some of the time? Well, at least I know how you really feel." My voice was cracking slightly at the end from holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

He reached to touch me, but I shied away, not wanting contact with the one causing me pain.

"Babe, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just she needs help to blend in."

"Do you think I'm an imbecile? That I don't know that you fuck her every damn chance you get!" I seething by this point too pissed to care who heard me.

Wally's face showed surprise, and then shifted to anger, matching my own rage.

"I can't help it! I got to know her, and she's really cool and fun to hangout with!"

"And I'm not?"

"You are! ... It's just..." He quieted down clearly trying to think before speaking now.

"Just...what?" I spoke quietly too, on the border of punching him and crying. Perhaps even both.

"I know who she is, and she doesn't have a secret identity."

"You know I can't tell you." I averted my eyes to stare at the coffee table, but the movement went unnoticed because of my mask.

"That's just it! I know you can't, but I know more about a girl that's been here for what a week? Than I know about someone I've practically known my whole life! You act like if you tell me, hell anybody for that matter, what your favorite color is, food is, your favorite anything, that we'll know automatically who really are!"

I opened my mouth, but closed it with an audible snap. He was right. It's hard to get close to people. After all, the only person who knows the real me is Batman.

"I know it might be hard, but hell! At least tell me somethin'." Wally was begging now, a slight whine had taken to his tone.

"I just need time." It may be a weak response, but that's all I could come with.

"That's all I've given you!"

I looked down to my feet, my raven locks covering my eyes behind my mask and shading the rest.

"If you leave, then that's it. We're over." I gave him an ultimatum. Hoping that he would choose me over…over her.

I didn't have to look or be physic to know that he was angry as well as hurt.

"Just give me something, please, anything and I'll stay." There was a tremor in his voice. I could clearly hear it.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say! All I really knew was that the final pieces of what's left of my heart is crumbling.

"Fine. Then I guess I've kept M'gann waiting long enough." His voice was hard and emotionless.

Even though he was the _Kid Flash_, he chose to walk at a slow pace. Maybe he was hoping that I would say something, anything, or maybe he just wanted to taunt me.

"My favorite color is..."

He was too far away to hear what I said, but I guess it was too late anyway.

I slumped to the ground sobbing for what is its worth. Eventually those sobs turned into full out crying. Burying my face into my palms, I haven't cried like this since…well in a long time.

I defiantly wasn't feeling whelmed.


	2. Torn

Ookami: Thank you all for who favorite and alerted and whatever else you may have done! A special thanks to those who reviwed! It made me soo happy!

Ookami: ok so I was unsure whether to leave off here or continue. So read to find out! and sorry its so short!

* * *

The red glowing numbers of digital clock mocked me in the silent dark of the room.

It was 3:12 in the morning. Yes I was used to work at the hours because of Batman, but a completely diffrent reason kept me from the clutches of a well deserved sleep. The fight with Wal- Kid Flash tore me apart.

There was so much I wanted to tell him. Batman be damned! If telling him about me would keep him here abd make this pain disappear. I would gladly do so.

I learned later on that Superboy wasn't even here. Turns out that Batman and Superman needed him for something.

Explaims why he wasn't wondering what the yelling was about. With him having super hearing and all.

Looking back at the clock on nightstand it told me that it was 3:22.

One question rang through my head the entire night.

Why?

Why didn't we try harder. No matter how intelligent I may be the simplest question's answer eludes me. Taking a shuttering breath I sit up.

Reaching over to my laptop, I pulled it open. Going straight to icon that would instantly connect me to Bruce.

I hesitated over the trapt pad before clicking on it.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in a quick attempt to calm myself.

"Robin?" It was not deep and gruff as was Batman but not quite smooth like Bruce.

Inwardly I chuckled, even half asleep he still was all about the secret identity.

"Ba-...Bruce." I took another deep breath to calm myself.

That caught his attention. I never call him that unless I'm truly upset or depressed. Now fully awake and sitting, up he looked at me more clearly.

"I can't do this...this team thing. Can I come home?"

God I sound like a whiny child, but right now all I want is my dad. I'm only thirteen despite how mature I may act.

"Ro-Dick...you were one of the ones who vehemently wanted the Young Justice. What happened?" Calm as ever.

I think he could watch Alfred and the Joker have hot dirty sex and still be cool as a cucumber. I shuttered at the mental images.

I bit my lower lip, something I only do when I really stressed, and just shook my head.

"Not here, please I can't."

His facial expression softened and nodded solomly, "Alright I'm to far away at the moment. I will be home in two days time. That is the earliest I can be there."

I opened my mouth to argue, after all I could look after myself plus Alfred was there, but that **not** get me anywhere.

As if sencing it he spoke up," You know as well as I do what happened when you were like this and left alone."

"Yes sir I know" I replyed softly.

"Good get some sleep..." I reached to close the laptop before Bruce's voice came through once again, " Love you kid."

I smiled knowing he couldn't see it from this angle, "Love you too."

And just like that I shut the laptop down and set it side. Curled up under the blankets now I fell into a decent sleep.

It was Aqualad that woke me up. He banged on my door until I responded with grunt.

"Black Canary needs us for training."

Not trusting my voice I just gave a sort of noise as an acknowledgedment. When I could hear his foot steps echo down the hallway I knew it was safe to get up.

Moving to the adjacent bathroom I realized I looked like hell . My hair was tussled, and not in the good sense. Eyes red and puffy from endless hours of crying.

I knew that in some way if I refused to go out there that He would win the unknown war he started. So I'm going for the good ole' fashion grin an' bare it route.

Stripping down I quickly washed away last night pain.

Within a few minutes in was physically prepared and about mentally prepared as I was going to be.

By time I got to the training area everyone else was there and waiting.

"look who's late now eh Robin?" _**His**_ smug voice carried out through the cave.

I never wanted to so badly hit someone in my thirteen years of life.

Black Canary stepped forward silencing any reply that I or someone else might have had.

"Ok quite down. Last night I was in contact the rest of the Legue, and although the last few missions were a success. We feel like you don't know that much about fully cooperate with one and other."

At this we all looked around at one at eachother. Nervous of what we were supposed to do about this. I especially since I wouldn't be much longer.

"How is this going to work?" Asked the dark skinned teen.

Her brows furrowed as if she was in deep thought.

"Well... since there is six of us, including me, I decided that we'll split up into groups. Get to know each other and then at the end of the day we all gather and share."

Everyone just sigh and groan. Spending anymore time with each other than necessary was a pain.

She glared at each and everyone of us, "If this operation you have going is to remain active then I suggest getting to know the person who you're supposed to trust with your lives."

I had to give her that. It was a valid point that she had going.

"Now, I will be with Aqualad and Superboy. Kid Flash, M'gann, and Robin will be the other."

And now she lost her point. Ther is **_no_** way in hell I was going to get to know either one of them more than I already know!

Before I got a chance to say anything Black Canary was heading towards another part of the cave with the aqua teen and super boy trailing close behind.

Sighing I turned and look at the two before resigning myself to this awkward and most likely pain filled next few hours.


	3. Finally

Ookami: This took longer than expected, with school in the way and all. But I finally finished it!

Ookami: I also saw the newest episode of Young Justice, and I got some I ideas from it. Although I didn't really like Artemis. She is was too bitchy for me, and what's with the clishe newbie joins team but hides a dark secret?

"Well, maybe if you actually told us something, then there wouldn't be any trust issues!", Wally shouted back at me, getting up in my face.

"Well, I don't need to tell cheating bastards anything personal." I was still calm, which surprised me a lot since shouting at him was what I really wanted to do.

"Guys...", M'gann said nervously, "We're supposed to be getting along."

I turned to her, and gave her a withering glare .

"Don't act so naïve. It doesn't go well with your innocent act."

She was shocked, as well as hurt. "Robin, I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you-"

"Just stuff it, M'gann. I don't want to hear your bullcrap."

Surprised expressions were painted onto their faces. Fed up with this shit, I stalked off towards my room, ignoring the shouts for me to come back.

On my way to my room, I bumped into Superboy. Actually, I tripped over him, which landed me into his lap.

"Superboy...why are you sitting in the hallway?", I asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

I know the lighting in the hallway wasn't the best, but I swear Superboy was blushing.

"I... was waiting...for you.", he mumbled, so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

Ok, I know that spending time with him made us grow closer than planned. I just passed it off as teenage hormones.

"I'm touched," I gave a teasing grin, "but, why though?"

I was still sitting in his lap, and I wondered if I should move. But, even though he's the Boy of Steel, his lap wass comfortable.

With a pointed look, he told me, " The others may not have super hearing, not that they needed it. I heard you two arguing. It wasn't the friendly type either."

I looked down at the floor, suddenly overcome with a fascination for the poor maintenance. Were those rat droppings? Someone really needed to clean the floors.

"Robin?" Superboy's voice floated through my strange train of thoughts.

Looking up at him with my mouth agape, the obvious intelligent thing to say in this situation was, "Huh?"

He chuckled lightly, and repeated what he just said, "I said we should get up now."

I smiled softly up at him, and nodded in agreement. You know, around other people, he seemed distant and cold, but when were together, he opened up. And you know, despite what's going on, it makes me happy that I'm the only one.

Getting up from his lap, I headed towards my room, Superboy trailing behind me.

He didn't ask me what happened, or if I'm ok. All he did was just sit, and listen, and chime in a reply or an answer, sometimes a question when he had no idea what I was going on about.

We slipped into a comfortable silence after I ran out of things to ramble on about. Eventually, our original position of facing each other turned into cuddling.

I'm not sure how, but I was happy in his strong arms as they were wrapped around me.

"Conner."

He tensed up at the sudden noise, but relaxed when he realized it was me.

"Conner?", he repeated, the question clear in his voice.

"Everyone needs a name and, well, since you don't have one...", I trailed off, unsure of how to continue. But I think he understood where I was going with this.

Superboy, now Conner, kissed the back of my neck. "So, where did the name come from?", he mumbled into my neck.

I blushed lightly, glad that he couldn't see me.

"I had... a teddy bear that someone gave me."

He chuckled softly, and I scowled. He shouldn't laugh at me. Even Boy Wonders needed cuddly things, too.

"Well, that's not nice."

"It's just the mental image of you cuddling a teddy bear is cute."

I choked on my spit. Did he really just say that? I could not imagine Superboy saying cute. With that thought came another one of _**Superman**_ saying cute, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Conner tensed up, thinking I was probably laughing at_ him. _

"Sorry. I just thought of Superman saying any sentence with the word cute."

Silence filled the room until we both cracked up laughing. We were lauging so hard, it became hard to breath and our, ok, well, my sides, were hurting.

"It started off as an awkward silence between the three of us. Wally glaring at me, I was glaring at M'gann, and she looked confused."

He was startled, but stayed quite, which I was greatful for.

"I decided just to get it over with, so I asked M'gann to start. She went on about stuff I wasn't paying attention to." Conner snorted at that.

"You do know that the whole point of the activity was to get to _know_ each other, right?"

"Yeah, but who listens to what girls say anyway?"

"You...ah...never mind."

I shrugged and continued, "When she _finally _finished, Wally started, and I tuned him out as well, 'cause I knew most of what he was saying anyway. I was out of it, because Wally was tapping me on the shoulder. I sort of spaced out, and then we slipped into another awkward silence."

I trailed off, unsure of how to continue, but with a reassuring squeeze from the super teen, I continued, although I was quieter than before.

"I didn't know what to say. Batman pretty much forbids me from saying anything to anyone. All I can really say is, 'Hi, I'm Robin!', and that's pretty much it. I kept dodging the questions. And, well, I guess they both got irritated, so M'gann spoke up. She said I might have trust issues, and Wally piped up with his comment about Batman, which I didn't like. And one thing lead to another, which lead us to full out yelling at each other."

He was silent for a while, so much that I began to worry. Then he placed butterfly kisses on my neck, I instantly felt calm.

"We should head out now. It's almost time to regroup."

I was partially glad he didn't say anything, and partially worried what his thoughts were.

We untangled ourselves, and straightened out our hair and clothes. Before Conner could leave, I pulled him back. He had a questioning look on his face, but didn't say anything.

"I thought you should be the first to know. Sometime tomorrow, I'm leaving."

He looked shocked but more surprised than anything.

"Why?"


	4. Maybe

Ookami: Just because how much I hate her and that fucking, what is it a catch phrase, I just might kill M'gann off. I swear I will if she says ' Hello M'gann' one more time!

Ookami: I shall loosely follow the show going somewhat how the episodes go, but I will add and subtract things as I or beta see fit. Oh yeah another thing I forgot was warnings and disclaimers.

Ookami: It's rated _**M **_for a reason honeys'. Most likely get some more citrus flavor soon.

Ookami: Sorry this was _way _late, but. With school being evil and pretty much kills my, or what's left of it, social life. Anybody else notice last friday they forgot an episode of Young Justice?

_3s_

There was an awkward tension in the air. We were all unsure on how to continue. Even the usually stoic Canary seemed unnerved.

We gathered in the training room, sitting in what I guess was a circle. We were usually relaxed around each other, yet, now we were nervous of being exposed of little secrets.

"Ok...to start this off, I guess we should start with saying our names.", Canary suggested, "My name is Dinah. Aqualad?"

He shifted looking around at all of us, "My name is Kaldur."

Short and to the point, just like him. And like the eager asshole he is, he went next.

"I'm next! I'm next! My name is Wally!"

You would think he was five instead of fifteen.

"M'gann is my name!" As over enthusiastic as ever.

Conner was about to speak up when he was rudely interrupted.

"What about Supes here? He doesn't have a name."

It wasn't just me that was glaring at Wally for his tactless effort on a sensitive subject.

With a glare directed towards Kid Flash, Conner continued, "Actually I was given a name," he shot a quick look towards me while everyone else had a look of surprise. "My name is Conner."

Black Canary raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, someone close gave it to me."

I smiled brightly, happy that I was close to him, and he gave a small smile back. Wally noticed the small exchange, and scowled at both of us. He turned and gave a quick peck to M'gann, which made a pang of jealousy run through me.

No! Bad Robin! You're over the douche bag. Ok, deep breaths, happy thoughts.

While calming myself down, everyone was looking at me as if I would actually give them my name. Well, maybe Conner, and at one point, it would have been Wally. Some part of me still wishes it was.

I decided to screw with their heads, and spoke up,"Tim Drake."

Kid Flash had turned, looking smug. I guess he knew I wouldn't say a thing, and thought he had won some sort of contest. Well, that look faltered when I actually said something.

"Wait...really?"

Even Kaldur, the usually expressionless teen was openly showing shock.

I couldn't hold it any longer. With those dumb expressions plastered on their faces, I _had_ to laugh.

"No, not really."

Wally now looked angry, as did a few others. But, they were mostly faces of hurt.

"I knew it! Having a thirteen year old wouldn't work out. Not mature enough to take this seriously."

Times like this made me wonder why I liked him in the first place. Then I look closely at him and I realized why.

I looked down. Not of shame nor guilt, no, it was because of the agony and pain the name brought with it.

"Ha ha.", now the jackass was lauging at me? "Come on _Robin. _Time to grow up."

Right now all that training I've had on holding back went to hell. No, I wasn't was going to laugh it off with a joke or a taunt.

"For once in your life, shut the hell up!"

Everyone was in silent. No one moved. They barely breathed. My fists were clenched, and I was seething.

"You don't a damn thing about me, and I'm fucking glad! Almost none of you know what real pain is, or what the full capabilities of the vilians are. Just be lucky you are still alive."

Dead silence. No one did anything. They were too busy reveling in shock and surprise that one of the most calm and collected just burst out like that.

"What's with all the quiet in here? Someone die or something?" God, Flash had not only horrible timing, but word choice as well.

Behind him followed, oh god, Batman with Green Arrow. And behind him followed a girl who looked like his newest sidekick.

Alright. The majority of 'sidekicks' don't like being called _sidekicks, _but they really are. Unless you're doing more then assisting, then you're pretty much just backup, aka sidekick.

Looking over the newest archer, I caught Batman's uh...eye? All I know is I can **feel **him giving me a look, and knowing him, that probably meant I was in for it even though he didn't hear my outburst.

"Uh...who's the hot chick?"

I rolled my eyes at Kid Flash's tact. And he calls **me** a kid.

The blond girl stepped forward with an air of arrogance.

"Artemis." she said with a smirk, "Your newest teammate."

Wally huffed and glared at her, "Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

Thats when Green Arrow stepped up, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's my newest protege."

"Well, what happened to the old one?"

Suddenly the automated voice went off.

"**Recognized Speedy, B06**."

Thats when we all turned and looked at the entrance of the Justice Cave to see Speedy materialize.

"First off, he doesn't go by Speedy any more. Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy.",Green Arrow shoved forward,"You look..."

He trailed off probably unsure of what to say. After all, he _did_ looked diffrent.

"Replaceable?"

I sighed, knowing the up coming drama. After Red Arrow left, mission now in our hands, we set off.

. . .

That was a close call when they went after Wyane Industries. All in all things went ok, besides Kid Flash and Artemis fighting almost constantly and akward silence.

We finally get back from the sudden mission from Speedy, and it's now near two in the morning. How did I know that? Years of crime fighting with Batman this early or late depending on how you looked at it.

I was fine and the only one not moving sluggishly. Well Conner was looking better than most.

Red Tornado caught all of us before we went to bed. With loud, mostly Wally, and grunts they all were half listening to him.

"Your reports on what happened out there and what happened to your teamwork need to be completed."

All too tired and worn out to complain, we set out to start them.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me from going to my room.

It was Aqualad, "You need to talk to Wally. I don't know what might have happened, but it's affecting your ability to work together."

My eyes automatically shifted to him, then Conner.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Um, yeah, I'll do that..."

With a nod he passed and went to his room, Conner soon after. M'gann offered to share her room until they got one ready for her.

And that left me standing in the same spot, and Wally who was stretching.

Silently we both headed down the vast hallway. We first passed Wally's room, and just as he was about to open the door, he sensed someone behind him.

He didn't turn, but still spoke, " What do you want?"

I timidly approached him, and asked, "Can we talk?"

God, I sounded so weak and young. But, I didn't want to start a fight.

He turned, and I could really see him. It looked like he hadn't slept in a while. At that moment, I realized how much this affected him too. From that moment, I couldn't help it. I leaned up and kissed him.

_3s_

Animeluver4everimes2: Hello all you readers out there! I don't think you know this, but, I'm Ookami's beta reader, making this story even better by fixing all the errors! XD Now, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait for the next one! Please review for Ookami's sake! No flames or anything bad, please. Much appreciated! See you all later! And, to all you fans already reading this, thanks for reading! I hope you cheer us both on!


	5. Gone

Druiza: I'm sorry for not up dating in forever. I have no exscuse and I apologize. I am going to try updating on a regular basis.

I have made some changes to the plot but don't worry I know where this is going. So here you go :)

Also this is unbeta-ed for the moment so I do apologize .;

~•~

We both stood there, frozen by what I had done. Barely a moment passed before Wally pulled me closer and was kissing me fiercely. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders, too short to reach his neck, and kiss back. Wally wrapped his arms around my waist and flipped our positions so I was pressed up against the door.

He nipped and kissed his way down my neck, and it didn't have the save effect as before. That's when I realized it was doing nothing for me. We haven't actually had sex before but we've done everything in between, and I never realized that Wally never actually learned where my weak points were. Not that I'd give anything away, not after all that training with Batman. No, Wally either treated me like something to get off on or...or like a girl.

Suddenly angry with him I shoved him back, "Stop."

He stummbled back, hurt and anger on his face, "What?"

"This was a mistake," I whispered more to myself than him.

For once the speedster didn't say anything.

Taking a deep breath and steeling my emotions like I've learned to do; I continued.

"We are nothing more than teammates. We never dated and we were never friends," it was hard to continue and for once I was grateful for the mask. He couldn't see how much it hurt to say this, "and we'll behave as such. I put what use to be behind me, and I suggest you do the same."

I watched as so many emotions pass over Wally's face. Dispite the cowl he sill wore, I could read him easily. I always have been able too. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and just like Wally he resorted to anger when faced with strong emotions.

"Fine! It thats what you want then who am I to stop Boy Wonder?!" he pushed me out of the way and the mechanical door slid shut with a hiss behind him.

There was a dull ache in my chest, something I never felt before. I frowned in confusion. I don't know why it hurts but like everything else I lock it away. Taking a deep breath I head towards the exit.

"You leaving?"

The question was asked softly but I heared it clearly in the empty room. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Super Boy. He had a frown on his face and looked like he was thinking about something. I knew he wasn't waiting for an answer, so I waited for him to continue.

"When is he coming?"

I shrugged, it's not like anyone knew what Batman would do or even when he would appear. Even if I was his side kick I barely knew.

Conner nodded as if he understood, and shifted awkwardly unsure of what to do now. Standing there watching him brought back that ache. I placed my hand on my chest confused as to _why_ it hurt. I knew I wasn't hit in the chest during the last mission, and the bad guys in Gothem were, thankfully, just robbers and thugs. It was easy to take them down. I couldn't think of a single reason as to why.

Conner looked off to the side. A nervous habit of his, " I remember that when people break up they grieve afterwards and..." he trailed off.

I was too tied to figure out what he meant.

"Yeah?" I prompted him.

"And that they need someone to comfort them" he finished in a rush.

I smiled softy at him but I had no idea what he meant. I was never in a position to need such a thing. Only once before when Bruce first found me. It wasn't a pretty sight but that was a story for a diffrent time.

"So if you need me, uh, someone I'm here" he said trying to fill the silence.

There was a light blush on his usually stoic face. I found it oddly cute. In some sense he was like a new born pup, one that could kill I if you pissed him off.

I bit my lip in nervous habit I never grew out of. I held my arms out for a hug, like I'd seen on tv, and when I felt his strong arms wrap around me I couldn't help but sag into his them. I didn't realize just how tired I was. Working with the young justice and then watching over Gothem while Batman was gone exhausting. Especially since I _still _had to go to school during all of this and _still_ had to keep up my appearences. Conner's arms tightened around me and he lifted me up. He carried me to the couch, and he set me in his lap and held me close. Like I was a teddy bear and I found I didn't mind. I snuggled into him and before I knew it I fell asleep.

~•~

Conner sat there holding Robin as he slept. He had no idea what to do now. The super boy never hugged someone much less held them. Deciding that nothing was coming to him and the stressof yesterday was catching up. He might as well try and get some sleep. He shifted so he was lying on the couch with the raven haired male's head tucked safely under his chin.

That's how he found them a couple hours later. He was angry at the fact someone was touching Robin in such a way. Glaring at the Krypyonian boy, he gently pried Robin away. The movement awoke the light sleeper and he grumbled.

"Batman?"

The man grunted and helped the sleepy bird up. Without saying anything he carried him as he left silently.

~•~

The next morning Robin woke up in a massive bed with pajamas on. Stretching he saw that the sun wasn't even up. Even being use to getting barely any sleep, the boy wonder was surprised he was up after the following week. Sitting up he got a clear look around. Something was off, this room was close replica but it wasn't _his_ room. Carefully thinking over of how he got here and who might have taken him. He tried to think of how to escape. His thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door.

Without him answering the door opened to who appered to be his butler.

"Master Dick, breakfast is ready for you," Alfred said from the door.

Definitely not Alfred, he always called him by his full name. Who ever had him though, atleast knew part of his name. Not good. Thinking carefully of what to say Robin answered.

"Thank you I'll be down soon" he replied.

"Master wishes for you to remain in your room. I'll bring it up to you," the man bowed and left to get his meal.

So the person didn't want him to leave his room. If he didn't think fast Robin could be in real trouble.

~•~

SuperBoy was the first one up in the moutain. He woke up confused to why he was on the couch. When his mind caught up to him he remembered last night, and realized he was missing a certain little bird. Not thinking anything of it he got up to shower.

Being in a new made place it hard for Artemis to sleep. Which lead the newest sidekick to wake up and silently slipped out of the martian's room. The archer was uncertain of the layout of the cave she was in and thought it best to stick to the shadows. Wondering down the hallway Artemis bumped into Kaldur who see didn't see coming in the dark hall.

"Sorry" she mumbled

He nodded, "It is fine. I was just coming to get you two. Batman wants us."

She scowled, still tired and sore from their last mission.

"Already? Come on it's too soon"

The Alatian gave her a small smile, "Our jobs maybe small but they are important."

"Right" she answered.

He gave her directions to the living room type area and continued on his way to M'gann.

Soon the entire young justice was gathered save for Boy Wonder. They were all nervous because Batman looked pissed and when he was mad you sure as hell don't want to be the one who put him in that mood. Even Black Canary looked worried which did not help them at all.

Finished glaring at them Batman spoke, his voice gruff and harsh, "Since forming this team you have been given small missions. Some have been successful," this put them at ease slightly, "however your failures outweigh them. You have trouble working together, lack of communication and trust, and don't know how to follow orders. I'll be putting this team on strict restrictions."

As the team leader Kaldur spoke up, "What kind of restrictions?"

"As of now, now you'll be taking in smaller things if anything at all. The rest will be explained by Black Canary."

With that explaination he looked over each member. As if just realizing his side kick wasn't there he growled.

"Where is Robin?"

They looked around as if he would appear. It was clear they didn' t know, and this served to make him angrier.

"Where. Is. Robin?" he repeated stressing each word.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Superman's face appered from the screen to the left of Batman. A feeling of dread washed over them.

~•~

Again I apologize for any mistakes ^^; my beta's computer is down but I thought I'd put this up regardless.

I already have the next chapter in the works.


	6. Robin

Druiza: Okay here's this one :)

**Warning: **there is a bit of torture and reference to sexual things.

The song that goes with this is 'Roses' by Seether.

~•~

"Little bird, little bird come out~" **His **voice was soft but taunting, "You can't hide forever."

Robin curled tighter into himself trying to block out **His** voice. **His** voice always meant pain and Robin doesn't like pain.

He can't remember how long he's been here. He's tried but as the days blurred into weeks it was hopeless to keep track. It wasn't like he was coherent enough to know anyway.

Footsteps echoed closer to where the young boy was hiding. Robin's heart was beating faster and he began to tremble in fear.

"I grow tired of this game," **His** soft voice turned harsh, "come out now!"

Robin flinched and scooted backwards into something. It was a stand holding an elegant vase with plumb blossom branches and it toppled over at then sudden push. Vivid blue eyes widen in horror as he watched the vase fall and smash to pieces. Quickly he stood up muttering apologies. The man quickly hurried over to Robin. His normally beautiful face twisted in anger.

"How dare you!" **He** back handed the boy who held fast, "I offer my home to you and love and this is how you repay me?!"

Terrified Robin assumed the position that was beaten into him the first few days he was here. He also learned that **He **liked it when he obeyed. He knelt on the hard wood with his head bowed and hands behind him. The man's painted lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"Oh pretty, pretty bird" **He **cooed

It took all his will power not to flinch from **His **touch as caressed his raven locks.

"I need to teach you another lesson" **He **purred grinning viciously.

Robin's lips trembled as his eyes filled with tears, and his whole body shook with fear. **He **grabbed the little bird and took back to the bedroom

~•~

It's been almost three months since the Boy Wonder was taken. Everyone was looking for him but with nothing to go on they were just guessing. Batman had the young justice team bring in _every _villain they come across. However that turned up nothing.

Superboy blamed himself, if just held on tighter than maybe this wouldn't have happened. He was one of the few continuing to look everywhere. The guilt pushing him on. He never told anyone what happened, it was something he pushed into the back of his mind.

And Batman, well no one saw him since Robin vanished. Only when he demanded that they go find someone else or check that lead out. Now he wasn't easy to get along with but now he was down right harsh.

When they first got word that he was missing no one could believe it. They were all stunned. It just didn't happen to _them. _They were sidekicks, they got roughed up a bit. _Never _kidnapped. Each one took it hard, but Wally refused to believe he was gone.

This was changing them and not for the better.

~•~

He screamed as **He** added another cut across his back. The man giggled running his manicured hands down the going boys back.

"You sing so beautifully little bird."

The man stood up and sneered down at Robin.

"Yet you're an ugly bird," **He** said kicking Robin, "I will change that. I just need more time."

He fell over from the kick, today's lesson stole the energy out of him. The man left his there bleeding, he knew it wasn't enough to kill. Only to name him suffer. Robin tried to remain strong, he really did! But as the time went on his will was weakening. Who ever held him captive was good with physiological torture.

The man who kept him here confused him. He was kind to Robin but...but he was also mean to him too. It made him afraid. But if Robin was a good boy he would get rewarded! Robin wanted to be good.

~•~

The search was all but hopeless. As much as they missed Robin they knew they had a duty to protect the world. As months became years slowly the heroes assumed the youngest of them was dead.  
Batman became self destructive. His identity as Bruce Wayne went from a playboy to a drunk. For once the crime in Gothem was not a problem. They were afraid of this new Batman. Not even the Joker dared cross his path. It was all over the that Robin was missing, and messing with Daddy Bats right now was suicide.

However the it was the young justice that took it just as hard. They refused to acknowledge Boy Wonder was dead. He was _their_ Robin, the one who smiled and joked no matter what happened. He made them feel better and helped them out on missions with his experience in the field. With him missing things were more stained than normal.

Kid Flash and Superboy were at each other's throats. Blaming the other for Robin's disappearance. Conner blamed him for hurting Robin, for driving him away. Wally blamed Conner, he want as stupid as people thought. He was a science nerd; managed to create the accident that gave him his powers. He knew something was up. One didn't go from knowing about sex to the seductive boy he knew in bed. Wally would never accuse Robin of cheating, but one had to wonder.

The pain loosing someone came as a shock. It hit them just _how _dangerousthis line of work was. M'gann and Wally grew apart, which hurt the alien. She knew almost nothing about Earth's culture and it was his help that she was able to fit in. However she just smiled and tried to ignore it while crying at night.

Artemist was new and hardly knew the younger boy. She did her job as she always did. It didn't really affect her that much, but she did see an opportunity to get closer to the grieving members. Especially that Wally, he was cute. Now if only she could get that stupid girl away.

~•~

He knelt next to his master's feet, his head was resting on his master's thigh. My handwas carding through the long raven hair of my pet bird. It was hard and harrowing to train this bird. He resisted and fought back, refusing to follow instructions. I hated punishing him but he needed to _learn. _But withhis guidance his little bird was magnificent. He sang beautifully and the way he moved was captivating.

It saddened me I couldn't get him sooner, it would have been easier. Nonetheless everything worked out. He had his pet and my how he turned out. Now with his little bird at the ripe age of fifteen, he was ready.

Oh no, I never took the pretty bird. I prepared him though. Getting him ready for the up coming tasks. Soon I will have what I need.

Yes, very soon.

I stood motioning my pet to do the same.

"Come pretty bird, we have much to do"

He looked up at me with emotionless blue eyes, "Yes master."

~•~

"Are you sure we should be here?" Kaulder asked skeptically looking around the dirty, empty building.

"Yes. God, calm down I know how to read," the archer mumbled.

They were the only two at Mount. Justice when the note arrived on a robin. Artemist was the only one in the room when it got there. Thinking nothing of it her and Kaldur went alone.

They were sneaking quietly into the building. Looking for any sign of life. How ever none of them saw the blurt that ran past them.

"Kaldur. Artemist," the voice was quiet and soft.

They whirled around to face the voice and what they saw made their eyes widen.

"Robin," the dark whispered, "is that really you?"

The person who stood in front of them looked like the Robin they knew. His outfit was ripped and torn and he looked to be bleeding.

As Kaldur stepped forward to help a muffled cry was heard. Turning swiftly he saw Artemist knocked out and in a masked strangers arms. This new guy wore a mask that resembled a bird; it was white with red rimming the eyes and edges. His hair was black and long, it flowed over his shoulders and down his back.

The Alantian turned back to the boy to see him grinning and his form shift and change itself. The robin look alike changed into a tall feminine man that wore a tight fitting dress and sandy brown that was curled.

"Do you like him?" the man's painted pinks smiled at the question.

The teen glared at him, "What do you want?"

The man motioned for the other guy to come forward. He was still holding on to the archer.

"Oh it's not what I want," his manicured hand played with the masked man's hair, "it's what my pretty bird wants."

Kaldur's eyes never left the masked figure. He felt familiar to him some how.

"And what does he want?" he asked carefully.

The man walked forward, his high heels clicking with each step. He threw a folded note and the sidekick caught it.

"That's all you need," the man turned and walked away, "come pet. We have more to do."

The smaller male nodded and followed after the crossdresser.

Kaldur stood frozen unable to comprehend what just happened. He knew that the League needed to be informed right a way.

~•~

Druiza: I'm terrible at spelling and grammer. Sorry!

Also I like reviews :)


End file.
